


The americano

by ShinningDiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinningDiamond/pseuds/ShinningDiamond
Summary: Aisha is fresh from the freaking god loving USA, and wrecking terror and change within a single Korean Highschool. She will change Jeonghan, but will he change her?





	The americano

It was uncommon for a boy to have long hair, yet jeonghan repeatedly loved to break the barrier of things that are acceptable. The boy was truly a sight to see with his angelic features earning him both love and hatred. Many thought that he liked men, and many tried to question him in a discreet manner. Unfortunately for them, jeonghan refused to address the rumor, so it stayed. Soon, a not so secret fan club of gay loving gals was formed and constantly tried to set him up with the twelve boys that constantly surrounded them. The "fan girls " were quick to realize that they wouldn't get much more than a flirty wink out of the man towards their pairing, and secretly started to disband. This process grew for two years. For two years, jeonghan had come to endure the reality of having no privacy for himself at his school. They would follow him everywhere and threatened anyone he remotely looked at that wasn't a male. That was when she came in. Third year, and fresh out of the American dream, Aisha Timberwood walked the halls of jeonghan's school in Korea. Her reason for being there was simple, she joined an exchange program out of curiosity and ended up in Korea. Now Aisha is no idiot, she knew that she would be at a disadvantaged if she didn't learn the basics in Korean, so she studied for months. Luckily her goal was met and she could understand Korean- to a certain degree. What never occured to her was to search up on the culture, or even the rules that her new school expected her to abide. So there she was, walking confidently, in the wrong direction, dressed up in torn jeans, a polo, and an impressively short undercut. Her whole appearance screamed dangerous foreigner, so when she walked into her assigned English class, everyone stopped and stared. 

Now normally anyone would momentarily stop to glance at anyone that came into a room before pursuing their task once again. For Aisha, the people stopped, and wondered two things: 1.why was this person coming in late, and 2. why was there a strange foreigner in their classroom. Sporting her best smile, Aisha handed her notice of registration to the teacher in broken Korean. 

"Ah. So your the new transfer student for the exchange program" the teacher asks while adjusting her glasses closer to her eyes. Nodding slightly, Aisha couldn't help but to let herself ramble. "Thank god you speak English! I am up to my wits with a fried brain with all of this Korean in my life!" she exclaims.

The class lets out a few chuckles, thinking of how funny this new student is. Nodding in familiar struggle of the first time in Korea experience, the teacher gestures to an empty desk in the second row. Trying to hide her embarrassed self, Aisha smiles awkwardly and takes her seat. Coughing slightly, the teacher continues on with their lesson: grammar. Throughout the whole class period, the students would stare and whisper about her. Jeonghan being one of them. At first, he only did short glances in fear of turning her into a victim, but soon he realized that people could excuse this as curiosity, for everyone was staring at her. The longer that he looked, the wilder she seemed. Aisha probably didn't understand Korean, so the probability of him greeting her was very slim. He sucked at English and she sucked at Korean. But still, he wanted to find out things about her. Such as what were her ethics in life and why she dressed the way she was. She enchanted him, so he continued starring. Feeling the intense gaze of her classmates, Aisha lowered her head, and wished that she could just pop her way back to America.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I do this thing where I get ahead of myself and write a chapter where there is actual intimacy that totally breaks away from the story. So yeah expect that since I alreadly wrote it before I finished the second chapter. Woo. So you'll see it chapter 3, maybe.


End file.
